


Point Of No Return

by Educationofaking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Derangedment, Gen, Get it?, Homicide, Homiecide, Insanity, Mattsanity AU, Memory Loss, Tragedy, eh? eh?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Educationofaking/pseuds/Educationofaking
Summary: Pouring the fuel, fanning the flamesBreaking the habit and melting the chainsEmbracing the fear, chasing the fightThe glow of the fire will light up the nightThe bridges are burning, the heat's on my faceMaking the past an unreachable placePouring the fuel, fanning the flamesI know, this is the point of no return





	Point Of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Lol here

_ Get out get out I have to get out _ -

“aaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!” He kicked and groaned against his attacker, the restraints growing tighter by the second. Gritting his teeth, he failed at biting back a cry. 

_ They took my eye what more do they want what do they want I won’t tell them. _

He bit down on his gag as electricity ran through the open wounds of his body, not knowing what was keeping him alive right then, but knowing only that all he wanted now was to die, to let the suffering, the pain stop. He was about to black out, the pain was unbearable. The blood from his empty eye socket was wiped of his blood some time ago, but he felt something leak out at that moment. A memory flashed into his head, of  _ her _ , of what he promised  _ her.  _ For  _ her _ , he would do it for  _ her _ , he needed to get back to  _ her. _

Finally letting out a final groan, he fell forward on his restraints, the pain stopped frying him alive. A cold ripped the gag from his mouth, now speckled with blood.  _ His _ blood.

_ I have to get out of here I have to get out please let me go just let me go I will tell you nothing I will never help you I have to get out I want to die I need to get back to  _ her.

A tingling, sugary voice spoke. “I will say this once more, who is behind this rebellion?”

The man said nothing, except grit his teeth, and in a raspy voice, managed to find the energy to say no. Sweat glinted on his cheeks, dripping onto the purple metal below.

The hooded woman narrowed her eyes and walked out in quiet rage. Before exiting, she turned to another hooded, masked figure and said something that he couldn’t make out. 

“GaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA!!!!” The pain and shock was back, this time he didn’t last- he blacked out. 

 

-o0o-

 

He woke up with a shock some time later. His eyes snapped open, and almost immediately, he pushed and thrashed against the restraints, testing them.

_ Another one why another one what are they planning get out get out I have to get out I won’t tell them A THING- _

“aaaaAA-” He let out a muffled scream as the gag was once again placed over his mouth. Calming down, he realized that nothing was happening. But the dread in itself was enough to make him start thrashing against the binds once again. 

He scrunched his eyes tight and forced them open again. Then he realized one thing.  _ His eyes.  _ A purple sheen shone on everything the light touched. Five, hooded and masked figures worked around and on him, and something blinked in the corner of his ‘missing’ eye, feeding information to him. He decided to come to terms with it. 

_ Get out get out I have to get out I need to get back to  _ her _ just let me find  _ her _ who who is  _ her _. _

The same memory flashed back into his head.

A girl’s face turned to look at him, a look of hope and fear. Golden hair whipping behind her. 

Her _ he promised  _ her _ he promised something he promised he would come back that he would come  _ home _ he promised  _ her _. _

It was slipping, his memory, the girl’s face was fading beneath his eyelids. And in its place something was happening, was growing.

_ Get out get out I need to get out I wanna go home I want blood get out get out I have to get out I need the taste of flesh between my teeth get out get out I have to get out I need blood I need blood I want to hear them scream GET OUT- _

He ripped out of the restraints and numerous other needles and wires, feeling infinitely stronger, a voice was screaming in his head, telling him what to do. As the hooded men rushed to hold him down, he jumped up, a headache that should have made black spots fill his vision overwhelmed him. He didn’t remember what happened next, only a numbness and a searing pain. 

_ Get out get out I have to get out I want blood I want the feel of flesh tearing between my teeth get out get out I have to get out I need to get back just to get back home get out get out I have to a river of blood falling from my victims so hungry I’m so hungry get out get out I have to get out.  _

The last thing he remembered was a trail of dark liquid dripping from the table, five fresh bodies lying still on the ground, the source of it all.

A sixth figure, a galra soldier, stood far from the carnage, walking over, they forced the man to his knees with one hand. 

_ Don’t touch me don’t touch me don’t get out get out I have to get out I’ll rip your heart from your still beating chest get out get out I have to get out.  _

The galra’s finger slipped below his chin, cupping the point, he lifted it to face him.

The experiment’s chest was heaving, every breath felt like sharp glass crinkling over his heart. Sweat dripping slowly from his face, salt collecting on his brow. Blood covered his hands, the blood of the hooded figures that altered him. Still wearing his prisoner’s uniform, it was cut up and the sleeves torn. Both his arms were now capped with metal, glowing purple as the adrenaline seeped out of him. Cuts and bruises from his previous torture were now healed and scarred, but some had opened up, creating an ugly red gash across his cheek. The gag was now gone. All he could see was red, blood raging through him. Some time between now and then, a bloodlust blossomed, a need to kill, to ravage. Almost like a glitch, one mindset changed to another. 

And his eyes glowed yellow.

The galra smiled. “Welcome, Matthew Holt.”

Matt’s eyelids drooped to look at him. “It is my pleasure to serve.”


End file.
